In The End
by DancingShadow82
Summary: The war with the Millennium Earl has ended. The Black Order was disbanded. Then a new threat rose. Another kind of demon made itself known to the world. So the Order was reformed under the name Knights of the True Cross.
1. First Night: Knowledge Is Power

First Night: Knowledge is Power

The war was over, the Earl had been defeated, the Noah had stopped fighting under claims of having been manipulated by the Earl. Most of the exorcists had died in the battle, the few who were still alive stayed with the Order so they could destroy the remaining akuma. There were a few exorcists that disappeared entirely after the battle, namely, exorcist Kanda Yuu, exorcist, Lavi, Junior Bookmen, and exorcist General Allen Walker. The order searched for them for three years, Lavi, Junior Bookmen was found to have taken over as the new Bookmen, Kanda Yuu was never found, thought reports suggest that he is still alive. General Walker was proclaimed dead, he being the one who fought the Earl no one was really surprised. The Vatican declared that if he were to be found he would be executed for heresy, on account of him being a Noah. There was quite the uproar and while they couldn't openly oppose that Vatican the many of the exorcists, scientists, and finders decided that if General Walker was ever spotted by any of them nothing was to be done about it. In their eyes General Walker had earned his retirement, they weren't about to bring him in so he could be executed.

Years passed. The Black Order was finally disbanded once and for all. The akuma were gone, and the Noah had disappeared. More and more time passed, something shifted. The akuma were back, but they weren't the same. These were different, they were strange creatures. Most were small, the Vatican renamed these as demons, Hobgoblins, Coal Tar, Shades, Ghouls, and Ghosts were the first to appear. Then they found out about Satan and the eight demon kings. The Vatican reformed that Black Order under the name Knights of the True Cross, and so the war began again.

* * *

With the war over Allen found himself wandering in Tokyo. It was the first time since the end of the war he had really been outside the Ark other than random ventures for food. Being Allen it wasn't long before he was completely lost, but seeing as he didn't have anywhere else to be it didn't really bother him. He was sitting on a swing in a random park when a blue haired teenager sat on the swing next to him. He was wearing a white dress shirt and tie, on his face and hands were bandages like he had been fighting. Allen nodded at the other who nodded back. The two sat in comfortable silence for quite some time.

"Were you in a fight?" Allen asked the blue haired teen.

"Huh?"

Allen gestured to the bandages on his hands and face, "You don't get cuts like that from falling on the stairs."

The blue haired teen smirked, "You know thats the excuse I used."

Allen smiled, "Thats the excuse everyone uses, and somehow no one ever believes you."

The teen grinned, "My name's Rin, whats yours?"

"Allen, its nice to meet you."

"Your not from Japan are you?"

Allen shook his head, "No I'm from England."

"What are you doing in Japan? Are you a Tourist?"

"No I'm not a tourist," Allen hesitated, "I guess I'm looking for something."

"What are you looking for? Maybe I could help?"

Allen shook his head, "Thats alright, thank you for the offer though."

They sat in silence for a moment, "Where's your family?" Rin asked.

Allen tilted his head to the side with a half smile, "Depends on your definition of family, if your talking about blood relatives I haven't a clue. I have a few 'family' members that are somewhere around but I haven't seen any of them in quite some time. What about yours?"

Rin shrugged, "My twin brother, the old man and I live in the monastery nearby. The old man's a priest." Just then someone who looked like Rin but with brown hair, and glasses ran up to them. "Yukio!"

"Rin! I thought I would find you here, your boss called." There was silence, "how could you blow it like that Rin! Dad and I aren't always going to be around! What happened!

Rin's face darkened, "I don't even know myself!"

Yukio shook his head, "Don't give me that crap!"

Rin stood, "There are some things you just can't understand!"

Yukio backed off and sighed, "Never mind. Let's get back to the monastery, everyone's worried."

Yukio started to walk away, and Rin looked back to see Allen walking away.

"Wait, Allen!" Rin called. Allen stopped walking but didn't turn back. "Do you have somewhere to stay? If you don't you can come to the monastery, the old man puts people up there all the time."

Allen looked up. The sky was dark and gloomy. _'It looks like rain. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to stay for one night.'_ Allen turned and smiled, "I would be happy to stay if its no trouble."

Rin grinned, "Of course it no trouble."

Yukio gave Rin a doubtful glance, but went along with it anyway. After Allen introduced himself to Yukio they walked to the monastery. Yukio walked behind Rin and Allen on their way to the monastery. Allen wore a long black trench coat with gold lining, on the left side was some sort of ornate cross. Allen wore his hood up covering most of his face. _'I don't like this guy, __I feel like he's hiding something.'_

* * *

Allen watched as a man and his daughter came up to Rin and thanked him for saving his daughter. "My daughter has always been clumsy, so she's rarely without cuts and bruises." The girl hung her head.

"She wasn't being clumsy there was something pulling her hair, and taking things from her." Rin shouted.

"What did he look like?" the man asked.

Rin looked down at a loss, "He was like someone I've never seen before, with a face kinda like a monkey."

Yukio and the priest seemed shocked, "Rin you saw this?"

The man grabbed his daughters hand and began storming away, "Thank you I'm going to find out whose been bullying my daughter."

The girl pulled her hand from her dad and stopped in front of him, "It's not a human from school! It's the evil fairies!"

The man sighed, "I'm sorry my daughter has suffered these delusions from a young age."

Rin started to protest when the priest cut him off, "It's about a thousand years too soon for you to start lecturing people Rin. Sir I must ask that you not reprimand your daughter, you mean the world to her." The priest knelt down to the girls level and pulled a clover out of his pocket, "this is a four clover leaf charm, it will protect you."

The girl thanked him and she and her father left.

"Rin!" The priest shouted, "don't think you got out of trouble! You are grounded for the foreseeable future! No sukiyaki for you!"

"Aww! No fair!"

Allen chuckled, the priest turned to look at him, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I'm Shiro Fujimoto."

Allen smiled, "I'm Allen Walker, its nice to meet you."

Rin popped into the conversation, "I told Allen he could stay here since he doesn't have anywhere else to go."

Fujimoto gave Allen a sharp look, despite not know what he looked like, he couldn't be much older than Rin and Yukio, "Where are your parents?"

Allen gave an unconcerned shrug, "Don't know."

Fujimoto raised an eyebrow, "Then who's been taking care of you?"

Allen raised an eyebrow of his own, "No one's taken care of me since I was twelve."

The other eyebrow went up, "You're more than welcome to stay here for as long as you need."

Allen bowed slightly, "Thank you." Father Fujimoto ushered them all inside. Allen hesitated for a moment once they were inside and pushed his hood down. The others who were really starting to wonder what he looked like, were surprised to see white hair, and a tattoo. Father Fujimoto and Yukio exchanged a glance, at the top of his scar was a pentacle. A sign of the devil.

Rin spoke up first, "Why did you bleach your hair? And whats with the tattoo and the earring? Are you some kind of punk?"

Allen snorted. Wearing all black and an earring is strange, but a punk? really? "The hair is natural, and the 'tattoo' is a scar. As for the earring a good friend gave it too me."

"Cool!" Rin looked like a kid with sparkles in his eyes, "how'd you get the scar?"

The smile disappeared from Allen's face, his eye's became distant and sad. "That's a long story, and one I'd rather not share."

They stood in akaward silence.

"How old are you?" Yukio asked.

"Fifteen."

"Thats the same age as me and Yukio!" Rin exclaimed. "When's your birthday?"

"December 25th."

"Ah! Your like three days older than me and Yukio! Our birthday is on the 28th!"

Allen smiled at Rin's antics. Father Fujimoto noticed and turned to the boys, "Alright now, you have a long day tomorrow, and I'm sure you've tired out Allen with all your craziness." Allen chuckled, their antics had nothing on Komui's. Father Fujimoto watched Allen closely, the pentacle on his forehead was one of two things, It could be a sign of Satan, or it could be a curse. Since he said it was a scar a curse was the more likely option.

"What does the word 'demon' mean to you Allen?"

Allen stiffened and shut his eyes, "Demon huh? To me a demon is a killing machine created by sorrow and pain." Allen opened his eyes and smiled at Father Fujimoto, "does that answer your question?"

The priest nodded, it wasn't by any means the answer he had expected, but it seemed familiar, like he had read it somewhere. He lead Allen to his room and showed him inside, "I have one last question before I go. Do you believe in God?"

Allen laughed. "Can't say I do Father Fujimoto."

"Why is that?"

Allen shrugged, "If there is a God why does he let his apostles suffer so much?"

Shiro had no answer to that, he had seen to many of his fellow exorcists die to know. Allen bid Shiro goodnight. Shiro went to his personal library and began looking through some of the books. The way Allen had described demons seem familiar. It was late in the night when Shiro came across it in a one of his books.

'When a person dies their souls can be called back from the dead by a loved one. A man once known as the Millennium Earl is the person who creates the vessels for these souls. The vessel appears as a metal skeleton. The skeleton will inhabit the body of whoever called it back from the dead. It then becomes a killing machine in the hands of the Earl. As these machines kill they 'level up' the highest level akuma known is a level four. One exorcist described them as being, 'a killing machine created by sorrow and pain.'

The book went on to describe a substance known as Innocence, that cleansed the souls of the akuma. People who were able to use this substance were known as exorcists. It also described the Noah family, who were characterized by their grey skin, the stigma on their foreheads, and golden eyes.

'The organization the exorcists worked for was known as the Black Order. The Order was under the Vatican, and was disbanded twelve years after the defeat of the Millennium Earl.'

Shiro closed the book and looked at its cover. The author was Lavi, no last name was given. '_So now I know why it sounded familiar but how did Allen know about it? Is he an exorcist? But even if he is, this book has been passed through the line of paladins. He shouldn't know anything about it.'_

* * *

The next morning Allen was gone without so much as a goodbye. Yukio also left early for school. When Rin woke up much later he walked out of the monastery and followed a few other boys to an alley where they wanted to speak to him. Two shadows followed him.

Rin watched wide eyed as Shiratori came towards him, "GET AWAY!" He yelled as blue flames burst from his body. Shiratori was blown back by the force of the explosion, and the two boys who had been holding Rin down ran off. He watched as his hands burned blue. _'It's burning but it doesn't hurt. Whats going on?!'_

"My eye was unerring! These blue flames! Satan's offspring!" Shiratori advanced towards Rin and knelt down next to him, "Come with me to Gehenna my young prince we ave been waiting for you."

Father Fujimoto's voice came form the shadows behind the Rin, "Mischief is in their hearts, give them according to their deeds, and according to the wickedness of their endeavors. Give them after the work of theirs hands, render to them their desert. Thou shalt smite them and not rise build them up." He advanced towards Shiratori.

Shiratori hissed, "Curse those words exorcist! I shall seal your mouth so you cannot speak those cursed words!"

Calmly Shiro continued his chant as he dodged Shiratori's attacks. "Blessed be the Lord. You have heard my curse, the lord is my strength, and my shield, thou shalt perish!"

Allen watched from the shadows as the demon was torn out of Shiratori, but it was still tethered to the boy. "Are you alright?"

"Will Shiratori be alright?" Rin asked.

Shiro nodded, "The demon was torn out of him, he should be fine now. You can see them now." Shiro gestured to the bug like things that were floating around.

Rin nodded, "What are they?"

"They are demons known as Coal Tar they are attracted to dark places and evil humans."

"Wait I still don't understand what are demons!" Rin was all but shouting.

"There are two realms Assiah, and Gehenna. Both are mirrors of the other, Assiah is our world, and Gehenna is the demons realm. These two are separate, but demons have learned to posses the material here, and interact with our world. Stand up, this incident has revealed the truth about you. Demons of every kind will be after you for every sort of reason." Father Fujimoto pulled Rin to his feet.

"Wait why are they after me!? Just what am I!?"

"You are not a human Rin, you are the child of a demon born of a human."

"What about Yukio? Is he-"

"You are fraternal twins he didn't get the gene."

Rin lost all color in his face.

Shiro pulled Rin to his feet. "Come on it's almost dark, thats when the demons are most active."

They ran, jumping across roof tops. Allen followed them staying far enough behind them that they wouldn't notice. They stopped for an instant as they were surrounded by dog-like creatures, Shiro threw a bomb and raced through a door slamming it closed and slumping against it.

"I'm getting too old for babysitting."

Allen grew worried as they ran the rest of the way to the monastery. _'Something doesn't feel right.'_

As soon as they entered the gates Shiro gave an impressive list of orders to the others in the church.

"Father Fujimoto!" Allen called.

Shiro's eyes widened when he saw the white haired youth, he was wearing an impressive white cape on the front of which was a silver and black mask. "Allen! What are you doing here I thought you left."

Allen shook his head, "I didn't, I've been following you and Rin for the better part of the day." Shiro was about to interrupt when Allen beat him to it, "I know about the demons what their after and Rin. I can't explain now but I'm on your side."

Shiro seemed to hesitate but then he nodded, "Follow me. Rin you too."

He led Allen and Rin down a staircase where he unlocked a chest and pulled out a sword he pressed it into Rin's hand, "This is the demon slaying sword Kurikara. Your demonic powers are sealed inside, keep it with you always, even when you sleep. Whatever you do don't unsheathe it, you powers with be released and you will never be human again." He gave Rin a phone, "This only has one number saved in it, he's a good friend. Call him as soon as you leave the monastery, he'll take you in. Allen go with him." Shiro turned to leave.

"Wait old man! Did everyone know about this? Why did you keep it a secret? What are you doing? you can't order me around! you aren't even my father!" Rin yelled, as soon as he said it he knew he shouldn't have. He did think of Shiro as his father but he didn't want him to protect him while he was being useless.

Shiro turned and slapped Rin. Shiro's face fell, "What have I done?" He let out a choked cry and blood poured out of his mouth, eyes, and nose. Allen started towards him, and Shiro waved him back, "Stay back." as Allen watched another soul entered Shiro's body. Allen fell to his knees covering his eye, it had been a long time since Allen saw a soul as twisted as this.

"Father?" Rin asked.

Shiro laughed maniacally in a voice that wasn't his, "Yes its me Satan your true Father! but you can call me papa!" He walked towards Rin and grabbed him dragging him to the center of the room.

"Give me back my Father!" Rin yelled.

He was ignored. "Gehenna Gate. Soon we'll be home my beloved son!" A grotesque Gate appeared from the ground bubbling like tar. Satan threw Rin into the gate.

Rin struggled and squirmed, "Someone! HELP ME!"

"Rin!" Allen yelled, part of his cloak reached out to grab Rin around the waist. It started to pull Rin out of the Gate when Shiro/Satan attacked Allen. The cloak immediately retracted as Allen brought up his left hand to block Shiro/Satan's attack but the sheer force knocked him back into the wall where he was knocked unconscious. Satan/Shiro walked to the edge of the gate where he began laughing maniacally, "Happy Birthday! My son!"

"He's..not your Son!" Shiro regained control of his body for a moment, he reached down to grab a pointed pendant, and stabbed it into his chest.

"He's my son." Shiro said.

"Filthy exorcist! taking your own life!" Shiro as he fell into the Gehenna Gate, "It's too late, the Gehenna Gate doesn't already has you in its grasp!"

Rin gripped the hilt of his sword, "I haven't shown you anything yet! don't die on me old man!" he pulled the blade free of its sheathe. His ears grew pointed, he grew a tail, his teeth grew sharper, and he was covered in blue flames. Rin drove the blade into the center of the Gate and it was consumed by blue flames. Finally the Gate was gone, the church was in ruins. Rin leaned on his now sheathed sword, "Dad." He cried. Shiro was dead.

Yukio came into what was the Monastery. He ran to Shiro checking his pulse. He hung his head when there wasn't one. He looked around the other priests seemed to be in good enough condition, as did Rin. Allen was another story, he was laying of the floor some ways away from the center of the room. Yukio ran to check his pulse and was relieved to find a strong one. Allen's left arm shot up to grab Yukio's wrist. Yukio was surprised at the strength of his grip, he was such a small boy that Yukio didn't expect him to have any muscle. Slowly Allen's eyes fluttered open, when he saw Yukio he let go of his wrist and slowly sat up.

"Are you hurt?" Yukio asked, Allen might be almost a stranger, but Yukio had had enough of dead people for one day. Allen was quiet. "Allen?"

Allen stood ignoring Yukio and talked to other two men, asking what needed to be done. For the rest of the day Allen moved all the rubble out of the chapel. Yukio tended to the others wounds, and then began preparations for Shiro's funeral that would be held the next day all the while ignore Rin.

* * *

The next day the funeral was held, Rin stayed in the cemetery for quite some time. Allen never left him alone even when it started to rain, he gave Rin space but he was always there.

"Allen?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know everything?" Rin asked.

Allen stood next to Rin at the headstone, "I've known about demons for a long time. I haven't done much about it though. I learned about you from following Father Fujimoto. That's really all there is to it."

Rin glanced at the phone Father Fujimoto gave him and flipped it open and pressed the call button. As soon as he did a really weird guy in a white and pink suit appeared.

"Are you Rin Okumura?"

Rin nodded, and he suddenly noticed the men surrounding him and pointing guns at him. Allen took a fighting stance next to Rin. "Hey! Whats with the guns!"

"You are the son of Satan we are here to execute you."

"Who are you?"

"I am sir Mephisto Pheles, Principal at True Cross Academy."

"You're the old mans friend right? Are you an exorcist too?" Allen glanced at Rin a bit surprised at the direction this was taking.

"I suppose you could say that."

"Then teach me! I want to be an exorcist!"

Mephisto doubled over laughing, "This is to good to be true! the son of Satan! an exorcist!" Mephisto's expression changed quickly to one of interest, "I like it! lower your weapons!"

"But sir-" one protested.

"I will stand for the consequences, put them down." The man put away their weapons and walked away, once they were out of sight Allen relaxed a bit. "I guess we'll have to get you enrolled into my school."

"School?"

"Of course," Mephisto smirked, "True Cross Academy, there is a cram school that the exorcists attend after regular school." Allen shifted and Mephisto was startled to see him, "dear me I didn't see you there mister?"

"Allen Walker."

Mephisto's eyes widened, "The 14th? Now what are you doing with the son of Satan? I thought you and the Clan of Noah were strictly neutral in this war of ours."

Allen sighed, "I not taking sides, not yet anyway."

Mephisto smirked, "Then would you also like to attend school at True Cross Academy?"

"Sure, why not."

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think, I don't care if it's negitive or not. Also if you have any ideas of where this should go please let me know. Also if you find any errors let me know I don't have a beta and this is my first fanfiction so I want to know my mistakes.


	2. Second Night: Discoveries

Second Night: Discoveries

The next day was spent packing Rin's stuff. Allen himself didn't have anything to pack so he helped Rin most of the day. When they were done they sent Rin's packages off to the school, and then waited for Mephisto to pick them up. Rin was standing in the middle of the street looking for Mephisto when the most ridiculous looking pink limo drove down the street.

Rin jumped back on the sidewalk, "Hey! watch where you're going!"

Allen chuckled, "Maybe you should watch where you're standing Rin."

Rin glared and stuck his tongue out at Allen. Just then Yukio came dow the sidewalk next to Allen and Rin.

"Hey Yukio! where've you been?" Neither Allen or Rin had seen him since Shiro's funeral.

"Paying my respects to dad. Didn't you?"

Rin shook his head, "No."

"Typical Rin."

The threesome entered the pink limo, and sat in an awkward silence. Rin was fidgeting nervously while glancing at Yukio. Yukio was studying a paper while giving Allen glances. Allen was staring out the window lost in thought, and Mephisto was watching with amusement. When they arrived at the Academy Mephisto tossed Allen and Rin each a package.

"That is your school uniform, there will be more in your dorm rooms." Mephisto informed them.

Rin and Allen exchanged a glance. Allen excused himself to change into his uniform, while Rin changed in the car. When Allen came back he was wearing the school uniform, but he had replaced the tie with a red ribbon. Both boys were surprised to find out the Yukio was the freshmen class representative, they were also surprised to find out that their class schedules were exactly the same. They explored the school with Rin in awe of everything in the expensive school, Allen was less enamored having seen many different things when he was with the Order.

Around noon they were out in the gardens when they saw a strange white dog. Allen and Rin exchanged a glance and followed the dog to a bridge, when they got there the dog transformed in a puff of pink smoke and stars into Mephisto. Rin stared blankly while Allen grinned.

"You can shapeshift! can all exorcists do that!?" Rin asked.

Mephisto laughed, "Goodness no! I am an exception to the rule. Follow me." he jumped off the bridge.

The two boys followed, Rin tried to jump off like Mephisto but ended up face planting in the sidewalk, Allen followed him but landed with both feet firmly on the ground.

"Regular school doesn't start until next week, but your cram school for exorcists, that starts today." Mephisto tossed both boys a key, "This key will grant you access to the cram school at anytime from any door." Mephisto gestured to the door behind them. "Why don't you try it out."

RIn walked to the door and opened it with his key. It lead into a hallway. Mephisto, who had changed back into a dog, lead the way into the hall.

"Which room is our classroom?" Allen asked.

"Room 1106 to your right."

They entered the classroom. It was much smaller than the ones that were in the main school building. There were only seven students other than Allen, and Rin. The one that stood out the most was a tall boy with ear piercing and a blonde strip in the center of his hair. _'He looks like a delinquent'_ Rin thought.

Rin stepped forward trying to look cool, "My name's Rin Okumura, nice to meet'cha." He and Allen sat at the front desk in the center of the room, with Mephisto sitting on their desk next to Rin while they waited for their teacher.

"EH! Yukio!" Rin yelled as the teacher walked in.

Allen sat back and crossed his arms, he had guessed Yukio to be an exorcist, but he didn't know he was a teacher.

"Good afternoon, I'm your teacher Yukio Okumura." Yukio said calmly ignoring Rin, his eyes widened when he saw Allen.

"What are you doing here as a Teacher?!"

"Even though I am the same age as most of you, I would prefer it if you called me teacher when class in in session." Yukio continued, "I began my studies at the age of seven, and graduated two years ago."

"Why did you never tell me!?" Rin demanded, slamming his hands down on the desk standing up.

"Please sit down we are in class." Yukio said. He began to describing tempt taints.

Rin was shaking a rage hands fisted while he glared at Yukio. Allen gave him a worried glance and put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. Rin stalked up to Yukio's desk.

"Answer me!" Rin yelled.

Yukio pushed up his glasses, "I sorry class, would everyone please step out for a moment."

The class left the room with grumbling and murmurs. Allen stayed behind.

"What is it Rin?" Yukio asked coldly.

"Why didn't you tell me? Did you know everything this whole time? What I am?"

"Clueless Rin, you were the only one who didn't know. I've been able to see demons form the time I was born, you were the demon who gave me my tempt taint."

Rin's eyes widened, "What did you think of me?"

"What did I think of you? That should be obvious, you're a demon you should be turned in to the Vatican, or better yet just die." Yukio said coldly.

Allen who had been observing quietly laughed cynically, "So you blame your brother for something he can't do anything about? What about you? You knew the entire time. You could've killed Rin if you really thought that." he stood and left the room slamming the door behind him.

The boy with the blonde striped hair came up to Allen, "What are they arguing about?"

Allen smiled, "Its just a sibling spat, nothing to be worried about."

A few gunshots went off.

* * *

The boy raised an eyebrow, "It sounds pretty serious."

Allen smiled again, but offered no comment.

The rest of classes that day went well. After they finished Allen was walking with Yukio on their way the the dorms.

Yukio shifted next to Allen. "Why did you get involved?"

"What do you mean?"

Yukio shifted again, "You could have walked away, you didn't. Why? Almost everyone I know would have stepped out without a second thought."

Allen tilted his head in thought, "I've been looking to get involved for a while now. I guess I needed little shove."

Yukio frowned, "If you knew about demons and the Knights of the True Cross and supported us why didn't you do something about it earlier?"

"You must understand, I've have some dealings with the Vatican previously." Allen grimaced, "we don't get along to say the least. That and I'm associated with another faction that has tried its best to stay out of the Vatican's way."

"This other faction you're talking about, would I know about it? I am an exorcist."

Allen shrugged, "At this point I'm not even sure if the Vatican knows about them, they've been under the radar for a while."

"Oh."

They continued their walk to the dorm in awkward silence.

* * *

Yukio showed Rin and Allen the building they would all be staying in. They were the only residents in the entire building. The twins shared a room, and Allen's room was across from theirs. Allen opened the door and his jaw dropped. The room was all white with a piano in the corner to his left. Against the wall to the right was a bed with black wood and white covers. Between the piano and the bed was a large window underneath it was a black desk. at the foot of the bed was a chest, and there were two chairs pushed up to the wall behind it. On the wall behind the piano the music for the Musicians Song was painted. Overall the room was reminiscent of the Musicians secret room in the Ark.

"How did he know?" Allen whispered.

"Know what?" Rin asked.

Allen jumped, he hadn't noticed Rin behind him. Allen calmed down then gestured to the room, "This room is very similar to another room I've spent a lot of time in, but not many people have been in it before. I wondered how Mephisto knows about it, much less what it looks like." Allen tilted his head, "Come to think of it, a lot of people seem to know things they shouldn't."

"Like what?" Rin asked confused.

Allen thought for a moment, "Things about me mostly. Not even the Clan of Noah knew about me until the Earl told them. The only people who knew about me was Shishou, Mana, and Bookmen" A lightbulb seemed to go off above Allen's head, and a black aura gathered around him. "Lavi if I ever see you again."

Allen started muttering threats as Rin edged away nervously. He had been quite confused about what was going on, but one thing he did know is he was very glad he wasn't this Lavi person right now.

* * *

AN: I am working under the assumption that most of the Noah family has either survived or been reincarnated. The Earl will not be coming back because Allen killed him with Crown Clown/Sword of Exorcism, so Adam has been destroyed. I might have some of the other Noah make an appearance. Maybe...

Thank you to all those who reviewed! And the favorites and follows.


	3. Third Night: The Garden

Third Night: The Garden

Allen buried his head into pile of books on his desk and sighed. The twins had been quiet most of the morning. Until now. It seemed they were arguing about something related to homework. Homework….the source of all Allen's problems for the moment.

_'Why did I have to go to school? It's not like I need an education to get a job. Shishou made sure of that. So why? It's hard.'_ Allen's thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Allen?"

He sighed, "Come in!"

The twins opened the door and stepped in. Yukio admired the room, it was by no means as extravagant as even some of the classrooms, but it had it's own charm. Rin who had seen the room before was more preoccupied by the yellow bird-like thing chewing on Allen's hair.

"Umm Allen," Rin said, "don't freak out but there's a bird thing chewing on your hair."

Allen sat bolt upright, "Tim!" he reached back and gently pried the thing from his hair. Upon closer inspection it was a golden ball with wings and a tail. On the front of it was a golden cross. "How did you get here! I left you in the Ark."

The ball grinned revealing a sharp set of teeth.

Allen hung his head, "It's times like this that I remember that Shishou helped make you."

Rin looked back and forth between the two, "What's that?"

Allen looked up remembering he wasn't alone, and that the twins had been watching him the whole time. He blushed slightly. "Oh you mean him?" Allen gestured to the golden ball.

The twins nodded in unison.

"This is Timcanpy. He's a golem made by my Uncle, and my Shishou."

Yukio gave him a doubtful glance, "How'd they make him?"

Allen shrugged. "I don't know."

The twins exchanged a glance.

Yukio cleared his throat, "Anyway, I'm going out and Rin's coming with me, so you're here on your own."

Allen jumped out of his chair, "Will you take me with you? My homework is killing me!" Yukio sighed and rubbed his face while Allen stared at him with puppy eyes.

"Might as well, but you should know I'm there for my exorcist job as well, so you and Rin are to stay out of the way."

Allen nodded, and after a moments hesitation, grabbed a long black trench coat lined in gold with a golden rose cross on the left side.

"I meant to ask you before but what does that cross mean?" Yukio asked, gesturing to the device on his jacket.

Allen gave him a weird look, "Nothing in particular if you don't recognize it."He breathed a sigh of relief at Yukio's confused nod.

Yukio walked to the door, pulling out a strange key. "This is the key for the exorcist store. If the director give you a key make sure you take good care of it. Keys are very important around here."

Rin looked at the ring of keys in Yukio's hand, "It looks like you have a whole boatload of them."

Yukio walked through the door with Rin following closely behind. Allen (with Timcanpy on his head) ran from his chair to catch up with the two. When they got to the other side of the door they were on a bridge. Allen frowned, '_So it acts like the Ark, but less flashy. I'll have to find out if Mephisto can get into the Ark.'_

Rin ran to the edge of the bridge, "Wow! IT'S SO HIGH!"

Yukio rolled his eye's while Allen smiled.

"What's the point of having keys that act like warp zones?" Rin asked.

Yukio explained telling Rin that Mephisto had many defenses around the campus, so the keys acted as a way through them. However, if you didn't have a key then you would get caught in the traps. This also kept out mid-level demons.

Allen snorted, "That and it's also a really convenient way to get around."

By that point they had reached the exorcist store.

Yukio stopped and turned to face Rin and Allen. "Alright, you two stay here. I'll be back soon." he was about to leave when he whipped around, "don't go anywhere! And don't touch anything!"

Rin turned and crossed his arms mocking Yukio, "Don't go anywhere! Don't touch anything! Who does he think he his! My mom!" Rin huffed, "jerk."

Allen grinned quietly, following Rin as he walked up a flagstone path. This one lead to a gated area. The black iron gate was taller than the average person, and on the door were many strange runes and symbols. Inside of the gate was a large garden covered in perfectly cared for plants, and flowers that Allen couldn't even begin to name.

"It looks awesome in there." Rin blushed as he saw a girl inside tending the flowers.

Rin reached out to touch the gate at the same time Allen did with his ungloved right hand. A spark bit both of their hands as part of the gate fell down. The girl looked up surprised, fear filled her face as she saw what happened to the gate.

"Demons," she whispered.

Rin clench his fists as Allen's face became shadowed.

"That gate had a ward against demons."

Rin stalked towards her, "Hey, don't go around calling people things like that!"

The girl scooted back, "NO! Stay over there you demons!" She tried to get away again by scooting but tripped over her dress.

"Rin-"

Rin turned to face Allen, "You're not going to let her get away with-"

"RIN!" Allen's face was covered by the shadow of his hood, but his voice rang with authority. He pointed to the girl still trying to get away. "There's something wrong with her legs, and your brother was called here for an exorcism. Try and put two and two together." Allen walked to another part of the garden, sitting down on the steps by the edge.

* * *

A while later Rin and the girl (Shiemi) had made up. Rin was helping her do some gardening, when Yukio walked out.

"Yuki!" Shimei called softly.

Rin blanched, "Yuki? You know her?"

"Rin! I told you not to go anywhere!" he sighed, "Where's Allen?"

Rin pointed to the corner of the garden where Allen was sitting. Hood up, with Timcanpy resting in his lap.

Yukio twitched, _'I don't want to know.'_ "Yes I know Shiemi, I see her everytime I come to the store." He smiled at the girl as she blushed, "hello Shiemi, how've you been doing?"

"Hello Yuki. I'm fine."

An older woman walked up behind Yukio, "Now let him have a look at your legs."

"But Mom! I haven't been infected!"

"Shiemi this is for your own good!"

Yukio stepped between the two women while facing Shiemi, "I'm just going to take a look. If I don't find anything you're no worse off right?"

While they talked Allen roused himself from his sulking to stand next to Rin.

Rin glanced at Allen, "You alright?"

Allen shrugged smiling, "I'm fine."

Yukio knelt down. Carefully he looked at Shiemi's legs. His eyes narrowed, "A root."

"Is she possessed?" Shiemi's mother asked with worry etched on her face.

"No the demon doing this isn't strong enough to posses her. It's likely a greenmen or an ent, reaching up through the soil to feed on her soul. The demon, is somewhere in this garden." Yukio paused, "Shiemi, a demon usually finds its way into a person's soul through conversation. Do you remember having spoken to a demon?"

She shook her head vehemently, "I haven't spoken to any demons!"

"This has gone on long enough young lady!" Mrs. Moriyama cried, "we're taking you out of this garden now!"

"I won't leave it mom! I hate you!" Shiemi's eye's lost focus and she swayed dangerously. In a flash Allen caught her.

"Shiemi!" the others shouted in unison.

Allen frowned at the pale girl in his arms, but smiled up at the others. "We should take her to her room so she can rest."

Mrs. Moriyama took the hint and showed the boys to the storehouse where Shiemi lived. It was set up like a house with a small kitchen in the downstairs, upstairs was a large comfortable bedroom. Allen who had carried the girl (much to Rin's dismay) set her in her bed pulling the covers over her.

The four of them walked back to the store in tense silence. They were all seated around the shop while Mrs. Moriyama made tea. Allen being the gentleman he is immediately stood and offered to help. The woman waved off Allen's offer.

"Can you think of anything demon related thats happened recently?" Yukio asked.

She nodded handing Yukio and Allen their tea while Rin came and got his, "My mother-" she sighed, "Shiemi's grandmother passed away recently."

Yukio nodded grimly, "Not to pry but is that why you and Shiemi haven't been getting along?"

The woman took a long draw from her pipe. "I wasn't cut out for motherhood and I wasn't a good daughter either. Shiemi's grandmother ended up taking caring of her and I felt left out. After her grandmother died she moved into the storehouse. That was about the same time she had trouble with her legs."

Silence fell. Each person lost in their own thoughts. Rin was the first to leave. Yukio followed not much later.

"Whats your name?" Mrs. Moriyama asked suddenly.

Allen lifted his gaze from the ground, and realizing he still had his hood up from earlier he pushed it back.

Mrs. Moriyama gasped at the shock of white hair and a large scar on such a youthful face.

Allen gave a wry smile at the familiar reaction, "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. My name is Allen Walker, it's nice to meet you." Allen stood as he heard something crash outside. "Excuse me."

* * *

In the garden Rin was standing next to Shiemi and a few broken flower pots. Yukio had just finished saying something about Shiemi having to want the demon to be exorcised.

"I want to be able to walk again." she said softly.

"I won't allow it." The voice was filled with anger as it rang through the garden, "You're breaking your promise."

As soon as the voice spoke Allen activated his eye. Silver faded to black as a red pentacle showed where Allen's pupil should have been, a silver cogwheel covered the space in front of his eye with a smaller cogwheel at the corner._ 'Where is it!'_ Allen scanned the surrounding area. Nothing. The ground began rumbling. _'There!_' "Shiemi!"

The ground beneath the girl erupted, as a large flower-like demon sprung forth. It wrapped itself around Shiemi using her as a shield.

Allen cursed under his breath. _'The demon's using her as a shield.'_ The twins exchanged a few words and Rin drew his sword, blue flames covering him._ 'It looks like Yukio has a plan, but what if it fails?'_ Allen cursed again as Rin ran uselessly in front of the demon. Allen made his decision. Holding his left wrist he gave a slight tug, "Innocence Active."

Everything stopped. Yukio and Rin were both frozen in place. There was no sound of bugs or birds. The winds didn't even dare make a sound as the twins stared at the sight before them. A sword the size of a person appeared. It was white with black lines on it making a cross shape on the blade. And it was making itself at home driven through the bodies of Shiemi and the demon. So the world paused. The demon was the first to break the silence as it screamed for a moment then shriveled and died.

"Shiemi!" The twins cried in unison. They ran forward with Allen not far behind. Neither noticed that Allen was currently missing an arm. The twins watched in horror as Allen stepped forward and nonchalantly pulled the blade out of Shiemi and put it where his left arm was supposed to be.

Rin stalked forward, and was about to lift Allen by the collar of his shirt and demand to know what the heck he was doing when Shiemi stirred.

She sat up, "Yuki?"

Yukio took her hand, "Stand up." He chuckled when she just looked confused. "You're okay." He pulled the girl to her feet she gave a delighted smile when her legs supported her.

"Shiemi!" Mrs. Moriyama called softly. Shiemi looked over but hesitated.

Rin hit her upside the head.

"Rin!" Yukio reprimanded.

"Just tell her you're sorry."

Shiemi nodded and walked calmly towards her mother. "Mom-"

Her mother didn't wait for her to finished but pulled the girl into her arms giving her a fierce hug. "You silly girl! worrying me like that!"

"Mom." Shiemi wrapped her arms around her mother returning the hug.

They stayed like that for a while crying.

Rin looked around. "Where's Allen?"

Yukio looked around as well, and sighed. He was gone. _'Guess questions will have to wait for later.'_

* * *

Allen slumped against the door of his room. He had seen the looks the twins had given him when they saw it was his sword that was currently impaling their friend. While they were helping her he had slipped away using the Ark to get back to the dorms. He glared at the pile of homework on his desk. The only thing that was finished was his math homework.

_'I hate school, but if I drop out then I won't have anywhere to stay, and it will be a lot harder to keep an eye on Rin.'_ He sighed, _'Maybe I can get Rin or Yukio to help me.'_

The next morning Allen found himself at the twins door, he knocked.

"Come in!"

Allen opened the door to see Rin sitting at his desk pretending to do homework.

Allen hung his head, "I need help with my homework."

Rin blanched, "Ask Yukio."

"I already did, he said that he was too busy."

"I'm no good at this kind of stuff."

Allen looked at him with puppy dog eyes, "Please! I'm sure that you can help me!"

Rin shook his head.

Allen was desperate, "If you help me with my homework I can teach you how to fight with a sword."

Rin's eyes sparkled, "You've got yourself a deal!"

* * *

AN: For those of you who don't know, towards the end of the Second Exorcist arc Allen's cursed eye changes again, and instead of having the two red circles it has a pentacle. Also while his eye doesn't activate for low-level demons he can activate it and see their souls that way. Another note I am following the Blue Exorcist ANIME and the D. Gray Man MANGA. For those of you who haven't read DGM you shouldn't have too much of a problem with it. I think that's all. Many thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows, I look forward to hearing from you. Until next time! I've fixed Huzzah! Sorry.


	4. Fourth Night: Ready, Set, GO!

Fourth Night: Ready, Set, GO!

Over the next week Allen learned. The cram school what basically what he had expected. Which is to say nothing like the Order. They fought demons with guns, swords, chants, holy water, and other demons.

Allen fidgeted at his desk. _'I think I __**almost**_ _prefer Shishou's method of teaching.' _Allen glanced up at the teacher who was talking about grimoire's, _'at least if it was Shishou teaching I wouldn't die of boredom.'_

After what seemed like an eternity before class was let out. Allen stood and stretched looked to see Rin asleep on his desk.

Allen grinned an evil grin. "Rin, I'm going to dump a bucket of ice water on you if you don't get up."

Rin shot from his chair looking around the classroom frantically searching for the alleged bucket of ice. "Allen! What was that for!"

"Come on Rin or we'll be late."

* * *

Yukio was handing back tests. Allen hadn't been doing well in any of his cram school classes, or regular classes for that matter. He had Rin helping him with his regular class work but not his cram school work.

"What did you score?" Rin asked.

Allen showed him his paper.

"What! How did you get even 50%!" Even Shiemi (who was sitting next to Rin) hadn't scored well and she lived in a family of pharmacists.

Allen resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "It's called studying. You should try it for something other than our regular classes."

Rin came up to get his. It was marked two.

Yukio twitched, "Rin your giving me an aneurism."

Rin's shoulders sagged, "Sorry teach"

Bon scoffed, "I couldn't get a two if I tried." he sneered, "It's cause you keep flirting with that girl."

Rin turned, "HUH! What makes you think you'll do any better!"

Yukio handed Bon his paper, "Looks like all your hard work paid off Suguro."

Bon showed Rin his paper with a smirk. It was a ninety eight.

Rin was leaning towards him about to start a fight, "How can a punk rock reject like you get a ninety eight!"

"Listen you loser I came to this school because I'm serious about becoming an exorcist!" Yukio nodded his approval, "And everyone here is studying hard to become exorcists too! You're not serious about it so dropout! Get lost!" Shima and Konekomaru ran forward to pull Bon back as the argument became more intense.

"Go ahead Suguro tell him off some more." Yukio encouraged, as he pulled Rin away.

"You're taking his side!? Why!?"

Yukio twitched again, "Do you want to take a test and find out?" The bell rang. "And as if on cue that's it for today class."

Allen walked forward pushing Rin out the door before he and Bon could start fighting again.

"Hey! What's your problem Allen?"

Allen sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It's not my problems you should be worried about Rin. Yukio and Bon are right, if you want to be a proper exorcist than you're going to have to work hard." Allen turned leaving Rin in the hall.

* * *

The last class of the day. Physical Education. They were **supposed** to dodge giant frog demons known as Reapers. What was really happened is the students raced each other in front of the giant frog instead of dodging.

Allen and Shima were called down first. Allen stood with his hands in his pockets a somewhat bored expression on his face.

"Are you both ready?" the teacher asked. Both boys nodded. "Begin!"

The teacher pulled the lever and the Reaper was released. Shima immediately took off running as far and as fast as he could. Allen adopted a lower stance pulling his hands out of his pockets, but otherwise remained still. The giant frog leaped towards Allen. Allen jumped to the side, and then ran behind the Reaper. Everytime the frog moved Allen simply stay at is back. Eventually it got bored and went after Shima. The teacher let Shima run around for a few laps before calling down the next group.

Allen watched as Rin and Bon went down, and rather than trying to dodge the Reaper, they were trying to outrun the each other. It ended in a fight as Bon kicked Rin down after he made a snide comment about the other boy. Allen ran towards the two pulling Bon back as Rin was hauled away by Shima and Konekomaru.

"Suguro! Walker! I'd like to have a word with you two."

Bon and Allen looked over to see the teacher beckoning them over.

"Both of you should know better than to have let this happen. You especially Suguro, you are one of our top students, all the teachers expect great things from you. It would be better for you to not get caught up with Okumura."

Bon sighed, "Excuse me sir, but why are we the only ones getting lectured, if there's a fight both parties are to blame. Okumura is just as guilty as we are. Besides Walker wasn't even involved!"

Ignoring Surguro's last comment. "Well the director enrolled him. People say he has special issues. You're better off if you don't get involved with him."

Bon glared at Rin, "Special issues, yeah right."

Allen gave look of understanding and pity towards Rin, "There's more to Rin than you think Bon."

Bon turned his glare to Allen, "So you know why the director enrolled him? And why they say he has issues?"

Allen nodded, "Yes I do."

"Why-"

Allen shook his head. "It's not my story to tell. You'll have to ask Rin."

Bon huffed, and crossed his arms. While Allen laughed silently at him.

* * *

Izumo and Shiemi went next, but Shiemi kept on tripping. After they were done their instructor was about to call down the next pair when he got a phone call, a few moments later he was running out the door yelling about something Allen didn't catch. Allen was spacing out when he heard his name mentioned.

"Huh? Did you need something?" Allen asked.

Bon clenches his fists, "That is exactly what I was talking about, neither of you are serious about being exorcists!"

Allen tilted his head to the side, "What gave you that idea?"

"You guys don't pay attention, Okumura is always taking naps during class! And you don't even try to pay attention in class! Being a doctor is your only realistic option other than an aria! But you can't be bothered to remember the chants!"

Allen smiled. "I have my reasons for being here, but really you should know better than to judge from appearances. As you don't seem like the type to be training as an exorcist."

Bon was taken aback, but rounded on Rin. "Well then Okumura, what about you huh!"

"If you're talking about ambitions I've got the same as you."

Bon paled and turned to Shima and Konekomaru. "You guys told him!" Bon growled, "Alright Okumura I'll make you a deal. If you can look the Reaper in the eye without it attacking you then I'll back off."

Rin shrugged, "Sure." He deadpanned, "Is that what you thought I'd say? No way, I'm not about to get killed to prove a point."

Bon clenched his fists, "I'll show you. I'll show you all!" Bon went into the arena where the Reaper was and looked it in the eye. "I'll show you, and I'll defeat Satan!"

For a moment everything was silent, then Izumo started laughing.

"Defeat Satan?" She laughed, "What a joke!"

The Reaper shifted and without a seconds hesitation Rin took off with Allen close behind him. The Reaper roared and Bon stumbled back and fell, Allen knelt beside him.

Allen put a hand on Bon's shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Bon shoot his head slightly, "Yeah but shouldn't you be worried about Rin?"

Allen gave a mischievous smile, and shook his head. "Not at all." Allen gestured to Rin. The Reaper had been subdued and was now standing placidly in front of Rin. "See?"

Bon shoot his head, "Yeah I see but I'm not sure what I'm seeing."

Allen nodded, "You shouldn't judge based on appearances Rin isn't all he seems to be."

Bon snorted, "If he was he'd be dead!" Bon gave Allen a curious glance, '_Why is he here? He said he had his reasons but what are they? And what does Okumura have to do with it?'_

* * *

AN: Sorry for the slow character progression. The next chapter will have more interesting stuff with Allen and Mephisto. Updates may slow down as I'm busy with rehearsals and school.


	5. Fifth Night: The Kitchen and the Ark

Fifth Night: The Kitchen and the Ark

The day had begun like any other. That is until the screaming started. The previous day it had been decided by Rin and Yukio that they would cook their own lunches. Allen having heard that Rin was an amazing cook, tried some of his food and asked Rin to make him lunch as well, but insisted that he pay for his own food.

Allen usually went out somewhere to eat breakfast and dinner. As he was leaving he heard the shouting. He ran towards the noise.

"Allen!" Rin called when he saw him.

"Rin! What's with all the yelling?"

"Do you know of anyone living here besides us?"

Allen shook his head with a frown, "As far as I know it's just us and Tim. Why?"

Rin and Yukio both looked horrified.

"Someone else is here. Whenever we've gone to eat there's always been food." Yukio said.

_Thud. Thud._

The sound of chopping echoed through the building as the boys ran to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Mephisto!"

He turned and waved at the boys with his cleaver shining in his hand, "Ah! Good morning gentleman."

"So you're the one who's been cooking all of our meals?" Yukio asked dubiously.

Mephisto waved him off, "Heaven's no! I merely a temporary replacement."

"A replacement?" They asked in unison.

Mephisto nodded, "Temporary. The one who's in charge of your meals is Ukobach."

Rin frowned confused, "Who's that?"

"I think it's a stove spirit. He sneaks in at night and makes the food taste better." Yukio said uncertainly.

"Excellent answer! Spoken like a true exorcist." Mephisto said. "Up till now he has done his job well, as my familiar. But yesterday you invaded his territory. The kitchen. Now he's in a foul mood and has boycotted his job."

The three boys had moved to sit at the table with Mephisto standing in front of them.

Yukio nodded seriously, "I think I understand the gravity of the situation." He looked at the bubbling, red, tar-like substance in the bowl in front of him. "By the way. What is this?"

Mephisto smirked, "Ah, my specialty little demon flavored oatmeal. Please enjoy."

The twins looked over to see that Allen had already eaten his and was none the worse for it.

Allen smirked, "It's not bad if you can get past the amount of spiciness."

Even Mephisto look surprised at this point, but he moved on quickly turning his gazed to the other two. The twin gulped nervously. "Go on. Don't be shy."

Rin picked up his bowl. "Here goes nothing!" He downed it in less than a second. Rin's face turned red as steam seemed to explode out of his head. He fell and Yukio caught him.

"Rin!" Yukio cried.

Rin reached out a hand towards something unseen, "Yukio, Grandma's calling me."

"We never met our Grandmother! Whoever she is don't follow her into the light!"

"So." Rin said, "This Ukobach. I'm totally going to kick his butt."

Yukio frowned, "Idiot, you will not kick the chef."

* * *

Later, the twins were both at school. Allen had stayed behind to talk to Mephisto. They were still in the cafeteria. Mephisto sat on one of the tables with his hand propped up on his chin. Allen sat at the table arms folded nicely in front of him.

The demon king smirked, "What could be so important that you would miss class to talk to me Mister Walker?"

"You know about the Ark." There was not **any** question in Allen's voice.

"And?"

"How did you find out about my room? Did you read Lavi's record?"

Mephisto's smirk widened, "Of course. No one but yourself can access the Musician's Room as you should well know."

Allen rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "So does this mean I'm going to have the exorcist's and the Vatican crawling through **my **Ark."

Mephisto's eye's widened, "I'm not quite sure I follow."

Allen glared slightly at the demon, "Don't play dumb with me. I know you can access that Ark. Your key's work in much the same way as Dream's door. But she, much like you can't access my room. Despite this you probably know the Vatican's still after me. It wouldn't be hard for you to give them one of your key's and a not so subtle reminder about the Clan of Noah."

Mephisto laughed, "It seems you have me all figured out." Allen eye's turned gold. "But you missed one detail. I can't make a key for the Ark unless I'm in the Musician's Room. So while I can get in and out, I can't let other people in as I please. It's not as though I have any reason for that anyway."

Allen glared gold eye's cold, and unwavering. "Don't you? If you had such a key it would become the perfect leverage against the Noah. Really you wouldn't have to stop there. You could use it to bribe anyone. Because really who wouldn't want access to their own dimension. Not that they can use the Ark to it's full potential without me. But it's not like you have to tell them that."

The demon's grin widened with every word. "You've really thought about this haven't you Mister Walker."

"It wouldn't be the first time someone tried to take the Ark for their own purposes."

* * *

Allen sat at the piano in his room that looked so much like the one in the Ark. Earlier after Mephisto had assured Allen that he couldn't enter the Musician's Room Allen left seeing no purpose in staying to converse with the demon.

Allen sighed. '_I should tell the others. They won't like it but if they find out from someone else I'll be so dead it's not even funny.' _Allen began to play the piano softly. '_Sheryl would murder me if anything happened to Rhode and she's in the Ark the most with Tiki being a close second. I guess I need to reprogram the Ark again.'_

Allen sat quietly playing for the rest of the day. Mentally preparing himself before he even attempted to find his 'relatives'. It started raining not long after Allen head one of the twins come inside. It was late into the night when Allen heard an explosion towards the cafeteria.

The kitchen was a mess pot and pans everywhere, plates with the remains of food on the surface.

He arrived at the kitchen just in time to see Rin clasp hands with a short purple-ish demon.

Allen raised an eyebrow, "Do I even want to know?"

Yukio who was standing next to Allen shook his head, "My brother defying logic all kinds of ways."

* * *

Later Shiemi came by with the items Yukio had ordered from the exorcist shop. She and the twins had tea in the cafeteria while Allen retreated to his room. Things between him and Shiemi were still awkward from the time they first met, and Allen didn't feel the need to intrude.

It was after Shiemi left and everyone had gone to bed for the night that the screaming started. For a solid minute the feminine screams echoed through the building. The boy's ran down to the kitchen where it seemed to be coming from.

Ukobach who had previously been only about a foot and a half tall, was now close to eight feet tall. On the stove was a pot large enough to hold a person…..inside the pot…...were three girls…..

"Are those my classmates?" Yukio asked wearily. "I have a feeling I know what's going on but I'm having a hard time processing it."

Rin grimaced, "This isn't right."

Allen gave him an incredulous look, '_You think!'_

"He's going to have to put in ginger and basil to get rid of that meaty smell. You said it was enough if people enjoy eating your food! Do you think anyone's going to eat that!"

With a shout Ukobach turning off the stove.

"Why didn't you eat it?" One girl asked.

"We worked hard to make those lunches."

"We wanted you to eat them thats all."

Rin stalked to the fridge pulling out all three lunches, "Go on Yukio these girls poured their heart and soul into making these lunches. It's nice and salty just the way you like it."

Yukio's faced drained itself of all color as he put his hands to either side of his face, "Why is this happening to me!"

* * *

Despite all complaints Yukio ate every last bite of the lunches. Allen laughed the whole time seeing as he could eat many times over the amount of food in those lunches and still be hungry for more. The next day Rin and Allen came into the twins room. Rin was holding a large black lunch box, with Ukobach sitting on his shoulder..

"Hey Yukio! What up?" Yukio remained silent, "we made you something you know to perk you up."

Yukio gave a half-hearted smile, "What's that?"

Rin sat the box on Yukio's bed opening for his brother to see, "We call it the stamina lunch."

Yukio turned green at the sight of all the rich food. "I hate lunch."

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading! Let me know if you have any comments, thoughts, ect. Until next time!


	6. Sixth Night: Summons

Sixth Night: Summons

The school year was almost at its close. Strangely there was little disturbance in the daily routines of Rin, Yukio, and Allen. They went about attending their classes, and studying. Closer to the beginning of the year Allen reprogrammed the Ark so it would alert him if anyone entered or left it's confines. A few weeks later Rhode came into the Ark. She and Allen exchanged few words. They came up with a date at the beginning of summer for the Clan to gather. Rhode was responsible for finding as many of the Noah as she could before then.

Rin had begun his promised training with Allen earlier in the year. The first few days were easy, and Rin started to wonder if Allen could actually fight. After a week of simple exercises Rin was ready to give up on training with Allen. The next Monday when they had their training/study session he was about to tell Allen he wasn't going to train with him anymore.

The moment Rin walked into the room Allen chuckled evilly, and before Rin realized what happened, he was inside a room that looked like a dojo. The floor was decorated with tatami mats and next to the walls were racks with bamboo practice blades. On another rack were two real swords, both were plain, one had white wrappings on the hilt, and the other had red wrappings.

Training began that day with a five mile run that was completed in less than an hour. Next Rin was told to do as many pushups as he could followed by as many sit ups and he could do. Allen told him to keep count and then inform him at the end of each exercise how many he did. After Rin was finished they did a series of stretches, most of which Rin could not do. Then came learning to fall and handstands.

By the time Rin was finish with this he was ready to collapse. Allen had worked up a sweat but was otherwise fine. Its was a few week later that Rin began learning sword work and proper form. During this time he gained a new respect for Allen as he watched him do his own exercises. Particularly the one handed push ups while doing a handstand on a chair, later Allen told him that he would be required to do this at some point.

Finally to Rins great excitement early in the spring he and Allen began sparring with one another. By the end of the week he was over his excitement. He couldn't touch Allen much less land a hit on him. Many weeks later he still couldn't land a hit though it did please him that Allen had to spend a little more effort blocking and dodging him.

A few weeks ago two things had developed in Rin's training. Allen came in with a thick book in hand. He tossed it to Rin. "That is a book on seals. I want you to study it."

Rin frowned at the mere idea of reading the heavy book. "Why?"

"One kind of seal in there is called a storage seal. I'm not familiar with how it works, but if I understand is correctly you can use it to store Kurikara so its not in the opening where someone could steal it." Allen walked towards giving him a katana with blue wrappings on the hilt and flames decorating the sheath. "If ever you need to defend yourself from demons I want you to use this instead. It made from silver among other things and it will slay demons without giving you identity away. Starting tomorrow we will practice using those swords." Allen pointed to the two katana hanging next to the practice blades.

It was three weeks later that Rin learned how to create a storage seal. With some help from Allen and Yukio the seal was printed in blue ink on his left wrist. Kurikara was stored inside and Rin was now the only person who would be able to use Kurikara.

* * *

Class was different from usual. Normally they learned about demons, today they were summoning them. Allen watched the teacher Mister Neuhaus as he summoned a ghoul. Neuhaus explained how to summon demons, and the dangers of doing so. Papers were handed out and each student was told to try and summon a demon. Allen frowned at his paper and gave it back to the instructor without even trying to summon a demon.

Rin nudged him, "Aren't you going to try to summon a demon?"

Allen's frown deepened. '_Mana!' _"No."

"Why not?"

'_Do you want to see you beloved again?' _Allen reached up to cover his left eye. "The last time I summoned a demon it didn't turn out well."

"Is that how you got your scar?"

Allen made no move to answer.

Mister Neuhaus look in approval at the two girls who summoned demons, "Very good. It is important to know that if your heart is weak your familiar will attack you." He glanced at Allen, contempt written across his face. "If that should happen simply tear up the paper." Neuhaus demonstrated by rubbing out the inscription on the floor, making his familiar disappear.

* * *

At the end of their next class Yukio passed out papers. "I'd like to remind you all that your Exwire exams are coming up soon. It will be difficult. So we're offering a boot camp next week. It is not mandatory but I would encourage you all to attend."

Allen filled out his paper watching as Rin went to ask the others boy what a mister is. Quietly he joined them sitting at the desk next the other boys.

Rin put his hand to his chin, "What mister should I pick? Hey what's a Dragoon?"

Bon sighed in irritation, "A Dragoon is someone who uses a gun. A Knight is someone who fights with a freaking sword."

A lightbulb seemed to go off above Rin's head as he came to understand. "Oh! Thanks Bon."

"Don't called me Bon!"

Everyone ignored him as Rin announced that he was going to be a Knight.

Konekomaru nodded, "Yeah I noticed you always carry around that sword."

Allen smiled. They had decided that Rin would carry around the sword Allen gave him in place of Kurikara, it would act as a decoy to anyone who knew about the demon slaying sword.

Rin rubbed that back of his head, "Yeah it's kinda like a memento from my Dad." Rin looked over to see Allen smiling softly, "Hey Allen what mister did you pick?"

"Knight."

The other boys (excluding Rin) looked at the white haired youth in surprise. He didn't look like he could lift a sword much less fight with one.

Bon voiced this thought rather loudly and Rin paled slightly. "Bon don't say that!" But it was too late.

A black aura gathered around Allen as he chuckled darkly, "Would you like to test that theory?"

Rin and the other boys edged out of the classroom nervously avoiding Black Allen (as Rin had dubbed him).

* * *

The next few weeks were interesting to say the least. Much of it was spent studying for the upcoming boot camp. Shiemi had spent the entire time following Izumo and her friend Paku, often she would be carrying their bags or running errands for the other girls. It irritated Rin to no end, he brought it up with Shiemi once before class and she brushed him off saying she was happy to help because thats what friends do.

Rin, Yukio and Allen all sat or stood outside of their dorm. It was Friday afternoon after school, and the first day of boot camp.

"Why are we having boot camp here?" Rin complained.

Yukio looked down at his twin, "Because we're the only ones living here. So its convenient."

The rest of their class approached the building.

"This place is creepy." Izumo said, "are you sure it's not haunted?"

Allen look back at the building. '_Sure it's not the nicest place in the world, but it doesn't have anything on the Order. Though I have to say the tower was fairly nice on the inside.'_

Yukio ushered them inside, and up to the floor they would be staying on. "You can pick whatever dorm room you like except for these two." He gestured to the Allen's door and then his own. "Go get settled. Tomorrow we start our boot camp."

"Time!"

Everyone groaned and flipped their papers over. They had begun the morning with breakfast. Then came a 'light' workout which left everyone (with the exceptions of Allen Rin and Yukio) exhausted. After their workout they had two hours to study and get lunch before testing began. They had just finished their testing and it was late into the afternoon.

Rin stood looking deflated, "I'm going to get some air."

Izumo yawned stretching, "I'm going to take a bath, come on Paku."

"Oh!" Shiemi called running after them, "I want to take a bath too!"

Shima sat practically drooling after the girls, "Three girls taking a bath together." He sighed, "what do guys say we go and take a peek?"

Konekomaru shook his head, "Shima you're getting into bad habits again."

"And to think you're a monk." Bon said.

Yukio sat stiffly in his chair, "You do realize your teachers sitting right here."

Shima nudged Yukio, "Come on you the same age as us what do you say?"

Yukio pushed his glasses up, "I do not entertain myself with such frivolous pursuits."

Shima sighed then looked at Allen, "What about you Allen?"

Allen shook his head a slight smile on his face, he was half expecting Bookmen to appear out of nowhere to kick him in the head. The boys talked about girls for a few more minutes as Allen left the room. He was walking down the hall when he heard screaming coming from the girls bathroom. In a moment Allen found the source of the screaming.

In the bathroom standing over Paku was a ghoul. Rin stood next to Allen, the sword Allen gave him unsheathed. Rin advanced on the ghoul pushing it back away from the girls. Allen watched Rin fight the ghoul for a moment making sure he would be alright before turning to help Shiemi, who was tending to Paku, and Izumo.

Sometime in the last few moment Izumo summoned her familiars.

The white fox glared at Izumo, "You dare summon us! You're heart is weak! Now you must die!" The fox leaped at the defenseless girl.

Allen pushed it away effortlessly. "Tear the paper!"

Izumo tore the paper collapsing on the ground. Allen looked at the girl and sighed wordlessly he gave her the black hoodie he was wearing, leaving himself in a long sleeved shirt. He turned to the other girls, Shiemi was doing fine by herself having acquired aloe to treat Paku's wound from her familiar.

Rin was struggling with the demon.

Allen spoke to the demons mind, '_Who sent you?'_

The ghoul look up from attacking Rin. '_Master Noah-'_

Before the demon could say more Yukio burst in and fired several shots. All hitting the ghoul with deadly accuracy. Though it wasn't enough to kill it the ghoul ran off, leaving the students in shocked silence.

* * *

AN: This chapter is kinda lame but I have no excuses. So in case you were wondering I didn't have the Noah meet together in this chapter because I figure it would take a while to find them all, and then there's procrastinating that you have to account for, and planning and all that stuff. Rhode will be come in that next chapter, and the rest of the Noah in the chapter after that, though I don't expect many of them will stick around for long. If you guys have any ideas for the next chapter or the Noah's meeting I would love to hear them. One last thing, the Noah can influence the demons much like they can akuma, because (and this is not my idea this is from DGM) the Noah were given their power by Satan, basically they sold their souls to the devil, so I figure they more or less on the same level as the eight demon kings.


	7. Seventh Night: Visitors

Seventh Night: Visitors

Allen sighed running a hand through his hair. All day Rin had been trying to ask Allen something. To say that Allen knew what he was going to say would be wrong. What Allen did know was that whatever question Rin wanted to ask him, was not something he wanted the young half-demon knowing. The teacher rambled on about Aria's and the passage she had assigned to the class to memorize, she paused for a moment then asked Izumo to recite the passage. The girl stood reciting the passage with confidence. All of a sudden she stopped.

Izumo hung her head with shame, "I don't remember."

Both teacher and class were shocked. Not that she couldn't remember the passage, but that she had not even gotten the first verse. The teacher picked on Bon next. He stood with a smirk, closing his eyes he recited the passage flawlessly. Not ten minutes later the teacher left their classroom. There was a moment of silence as the class waited for Yukio to come. That was until Bon decided to make a smart comment about Izumo not being able to memorize a few verses. Their fighting escalated until they were shouting at each other with Rin in-between. Rin stood as Bon grabbed Izumo's collar.

Having already been slapped in the face Rin had no desire to be in-between them as they fought. "If you two are going to fight take it outside!"

It was in that moment that Yukio entered the classroom. He twitched anger written across his face. Moments later found every member of the class kneeling on the floor each with a Bariyon on their lap.

"You all need to learn to get along! Exorcist do not go into battle along." Yukio said sternly. "we fight in groups of two or more. It covers all your weak points. The reason you came to this boot camp was to improve so you can become exorcists. Part of that is getting to know each other." Yukio smiled slightly. "so cool off and get along." He looked down at his watch, "I have to go, I'll be back in about three hours, so I'll lock up."

Bon looked slightly confused, "But what if we have to get out?"

Yukio smiled, "You shouldn't need to I'll only be gone for three hours." Yukio repeated, he waved and left. It was then that the students looked down and realized that they would be stuck with rocks (that were getting heavier by the minute) for the next three hours.

Bon turned to look at Rin, "And to think you're related."

Rin hung his head, "He's a nice guy I promise." Rin looked around the room and suddenly remembered. "Hey Allen, what did the ghoul mean when he called you 'Master Noah'?"

Heads turned to stare at Allen.

Allen smiled and tilted his head as if confused, "I'm not sure what you're talking about Rin."

Bon was about to called Allen on his bluff when the lights went out. Abruptly the students stood rock demons forgotten as they poofed away.

"Is it a blackout?" Rin asked.

Shima shook his head, "Nah there are lights on outside."

"So just our building went out?" Bon asked.

Shima stood making his way to the door he made a comment on how he loved this haunted house type of thing. He was just about to open the door when Allen's eye activated. Allen launched himself forward knocked Shima out of the way of the arm that made a hole in the door. They ran back to the others, Allen taking a protective stance in front of them as the demon broke the door down.

Rin gasped, _'It's the same demon from last night. But why is it back?'_

The ghoul turned, it stared at them for an instant before the head on it's left shoulder started to pull at itself like it was trying to opened. A moment later the 'stitching' burst open as the demon's fluid sprayed over everyone.

Shiemi looked down at the little greenmen that was her familiar, and whispered a request. Large roots sprouted from the greenmen impaling the ghoul as it covered the room. The other student looked in awe of the girl they previously thought to be useless.

"Quick thinking Moriyama!" Bon praised. "I think you can drop the barrier now."

"No don't." Allen scanned the root system, "It's still in there and it's splitting in two."

Bon frowned, "How do you-" Bon coughed. Not more than a second later everyone else was coughing, most sank to the floor. Shiemi among them.

Rin looked around confused, "Are you guys alright? What's happening?"

Izumo looked up at the boy confused, "It's the ghouls fluid. Aren't you affected?"

"Uhh." Rin reached into his back pocket and started calling Yukio, "Where is he?"

The ghouls started hacking at the roots Shiemi summoned.

Bon set his jaw, "I'm going to recite a passage."

Izumo looked at him like he was insane, "Are you crazy! You don't know it's fatal verse! They'll be drawn to you the moment you start!"

"I'm not going to sit here while Moriyama is busting her butt trying to save us!" Bon stated. "Besides it fatal verse is somewhere in the gospel of John, I've got the whole thing memorized."

"But that's like twenty chapters!" Shima protested.

"Actually it's twenty-one." Konekomaru corrected, he turned to Bon, "It's not much but I have the first ten chapters memorized."

Bon nodded his thanks and the two sat down and started to quietly chant.

Allen turned to the others as the demon's renewed their efforts to get through the roots. "That barrier won't hold much longer. After it breaks we need to do everything we can to protect Bon and Konekomaru."

Rin and Shima nodded. Rin unsheathing his sword, and Shima pulling a K'rik out from underneath his shirt.

Allen turned to Izumo, "You're job is to protect Shiemi."

Izumo nodded weakly and made her way over to the other girl.

Allen stared at his glove, before taking it off. _'I don't want to use my arm but if I have to I'd rather not replace my glove. It's not like they'll notice the difference in this light.'_

They waited. Tense in the near silence, as the ghouls attacked the barrier Bon and Konekomaru chanting in the background. Minutes later Konekomaru stood.

"Are you almost done?" Shima asked nervously.

Konekomaru nodded, "Bon's on the last chapter now."

_CRACK!_

The barrier of wood dissipated as Shiemi fell to the floor. Both ghouls lunged desperately towards Bon Rin and Allen intercepting them. Both pushed the ghouls back as far from Bon as they could. Rin ducked as his ghoul lashed out his tongue slicing upwards with his sword as he stood cutting off it's tongue. On the other side of the room Allen dodged and wove around the demon, as it tried it hardest to hurt Allen to no avail. Rin dodged another attack shoving his sword into the ghouls stomach. The ghoul stumbled back as Rin pulled the sword free of it's current sheathe.

"Rin!"

Rin threw his sword to Allen who caught it with ease. In a smooth uppercut the ghoul lost an arm. Both ghouls rushed towards Bon. Two white foxes intercepted them for a moment as Bon finished the verse and they dissipated. Allen handed Rin his sword, and before he realized his mistake Rin had seen both his left arm and his eye (which had yet to deactivate).

Allen turned away and pulled on his glove.

Not a moment later the lights turned back on and Yukio came running into the room. "Is everyone alright?"

For an instant everyone in the room (with the exceptions of Shiemi, Takara, and the Hooded Person) stared at Yukio in disbelief.

Rin was the first to snap out of his trance, "Yukio! Where were yo-" Rin was interupped by a foot kicking the back of his head. "Mephisto!"

Bon raised an eyebrow, "The Director?"

"Congratulations! You've just finished your exwire exams!" Mephisto announced. "I know its rather sneaky, but we do what we must. You're test results should in within the next few weeks, after I receive reports from our undercover staff." More teachers appeared from the walls, floor, and roof. "Exorcists with doctor credentials tend to the wounded."

Rin looked confused, "So we were never in any danger?"

"Of course not! I can't have prime candidates for becoming exorcists killed before they graduate!"

* * *

Allen gave a sigh of irritation as they were ushered to another room. Everyone with the exceptions of Rin and Allen were hooked up to IV's. Shiemi was resting on one of the beds, the boys and Izumo sat on chairs scattered around the room, or on the other bed. They discussed the test for a few minutes each wondering if they passed or not.

Izumo clenched her fists, "Remember what Mister Okumura said before the exam about teamwork? In that respect no one did worse than me."

Bon sighed, "You've got to cut yourself some slack you helped out in the end." Bon glared at Takara and the Hooded Person, "Unlike those two who just sat around!"

The Hooded person ignored Bon commenting on how he/she just got to a new level on his/her game.

Takara turned moving the mouth of his puppet, "We don't want anything to do with you so shut your pie hole!"

RIn stood shouting his disbelief, "Those guys have been mysterious since day one! And that guy's awesome at ventriloquism!"

Bon gave Rin a skeptical look, "If you ask me Allen's the real mystery around here."

Allen looked up at the mention of his name and frowned. "Why would you say that?"

Bon rolled his eyes, "The only thing we know about you is your name, and that you can fight." A thought seemed to occur to Bon, "And that some demon called you Master Noah."

"Oh by the way, what happened to your eye while you were fighting the ghoul." Rin asked.

_'What's that phrase? Out of the frying pan and into the flame? Eh, something like that.' _"I'm cursed."

Rin blinked, "Say what now?"

Allen sighed, "My eye is cursed so I can see the soul of demons. My curse is also why my hair's white." Allen moved his hair so they could see the rest of the scar.

Shima gave a whistle of appreciation. "Who cursed you?"

"….Who?….." _'I curse you Allen!' _"I suppose you could say I cursed myself…but the person who gave me the scar…that was Mana Walker."

There were gasps of shock, eyes widened in disbelief as silence overtook the room.

"Was he your father?" Rin asked.

"Maybe." Allen stood abruptly, "excuse me."

* * *

Allen walked quickly towards his room. The moment he entered his room he summoned a gateway to the Ark, stepping into the soft white glowing doorway Allen arrived in the Mediterranean style city. It's white building's and stone road leading to places beyond imagination. For a long time Allen sat waiting for Rhode (who had entered the Ark) to find him.

"Allen!" Rhode glomped him, making him fall off his chair.

He gave a half smile and returned the hug. "It's nice to see you Rhode."

The Noah frowned at his lack of enthusiasm for a moment then brightened, "Ne Allen? Can I meet your new exorcist friends?"

Allen paled, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Rhode pouted, "Aww! Why not! I won't get in trouble!"

Allen grimaced, "It's not you I'm worried about." Rhode was about to reply when Allen stood up abruptly dumping her on the ground, "Someone else is in the Ark." Allen extended a hand towards Rhode and helped her to her feet. "Who's coming to the meeting?"

Rhode dusted her skirt, "Tiki, Sheryl, the Twins, and Wisely. The rest had other plans."

Allen nodded and walked through the streets with confidence despite his navigational impediments. A few moments later they stood at the central tower of the Ark. On the top floor at a white table sat Tiki, Sheryl, the Twins, and Wisely.

Allen smiled, "Welcome to the Ark. It's been a while."

* * *

AN: Just a few quick note's for those of you who read this. They are speaking Japanese so every time the word demon is used, _Akuma_ is what's being said...I probably should have mentioned that earlier...oh well! Also Allen doesn't get lost in the Ark because he is linked to it so he just has to focus on where he's going, if that makes sense.


End file.
